Hamilton
by Magnus.AtTheDisco
Summary: Magnus Bane traveled across the sea to be there. 1776, New York City. Magnus faces the revolution, love, and betrayal. Will Magnus make it out alive, or will he wind up dead.


**Hello! I'm back with Hamilton. I'm still looking for a beta/co-author so if anyone is interested please PM or comment.**

 **Disclaimer: everything belongs to Cassandra Clare and Lin Maunel Miranda!**

Magnus walked the streets of New York City alone in something what could barely be called a coat. The threads in the coat were fraying and it was simply falling apart. The color had gone from green to gray, but magnus wouldn't give it up. It was the last thing he had from his mother that he could bring with him. Well he had the coat and a ring on his finger that he would give to he man or women he decided to marry one day. It was the Bane ring, the first and last of its kind. Magnus' father had created it and left it in Magnus' mother's dresser. She found the ring and kept it hidden for so long. It wasn't until Magnus and his mother lay dying in their beds that she told Magnus about his father and gave him the ring. Magnus' survived the illness, Magnus' mother did not. The last thing they talked about before his mother died was if Magnus' father stayed, would they have been a successful family and wouldn't have lived in poverty for so long. That's why being in America was important.

The war was happening. The fight against the British troop was happening in the area around him. Maybe not at that moment, but Magnus knew it soon would. Magnus' boat ride from the West Indies was long and hard. The ocean was marvelous and Magnus would have wrote about it if he could. But he knew where he was going and he simply couldn't think, let alone write, of anything else.

Now he was here. New York City. The place where dreams came true. They were making a country all their own. Though it came at the cost of thousands of lives, most people were willing to fight for it. Magnus was willing to fight for it.

A shiver ran up Magnus' spine as he spotted a tavern in the distance. There were lights lining the streets, but the tavern still looked dim. It was a rotten looking place with a door that seemed to be falling off of it hinges. The place looked some what unwelcoming, but Magnus knew he had to venture inside. He was looking for someone. Specifically Jace Herondale.

Jace Herondale was a law student who had a scholarship to King's College, the most prestigious school on the east coast. Better known as the very school Magnus wants to attend. Magnus had heard about Jace from the other students. Apparently he came from a rich family and was an amazing student and very respected.

The exact thing Magnus wanted to be looked as like. Magnus wanted to be well known and have a legacy. A legacy was what Magnus wanted most. He wanted kids to be able to tell the stories of their father's great triumph. Even if they weren't technically his kids. He only wanted his story to be told for generations. But first things first, to make the story that will be told.

Magnus approached the dark tavern with a certain hesitation. Magnus open the door that was simply falling off the hinges. It turned out the place inside was just as dim and spooky as the place outside.

The wooden tables were falling apart and it was obvious that they were slowly rotting away. The chairs were no was pieces of fallen apart tables and chairs either stuffed into the corner or peeking out of the back room.

Men and women were scattered throughout the tavern. There was a group of two men and a women that seemed to be having a party of three. The smallest of them seemed to be chugging beer at the litter. He was pale, but seemed to be of spanish descent. The women was pale, but not as much as the small man. The most shocked thing about her was that her hair seemed to be white. Then the last man was not pale, but a sickly green. Magnus hoped it was only because he had one too many beers that evening. It was also strange that he had white hair just like the lady standing next to were laughing and giggling like they had worries in the world. Magnus thought he might join them after his conversation with Jace.

Speaking of Jace, the man of Magnus' hour was sitting only five feet away from Magnus. Jace Herondale sat at a table by himself, he was sipped a beer quite slowly. Magnus readied himself and prepared himself for the conversation ahead of him.

Jace didn't seem to notice Magnus until he stood directly in front of Jace's table. Jace's head suddenly shot up, and like a deer in headlights he froze. Jace then simply placed his drink on the table.

"Hi, are you Jace Herondale, sir?" Magnus asked though he already knew the answer to his own question. It just seemed like the right thing to say. If he said he recognized Jace that would seem very creepy, and Magnus didn't want to come off as creepy.

Jace still seemed surprised to be recognized and looked touched that somebody would recognize him in public. After Jace got over surprise, he smiled up at Magnus and let out a tiny laugh. Jace stood up and shook Magnus' hand. Magnus smiled at Jace in return.

"Yes, that is me. And what is your name, sir?" Jace asked, the smile never leaving his face. Though the smile had now turned into a smirk. Jace dropped his hand from where it was shaking Magnus'. Jace sat back down in his seat and took a swig of his beer. Since there was three seats at the table Jace was sitting at, he put his feet up on the closest chair to him.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." Magnus stated calmly. Jace nodded, but he clearly didn't recognize the name. Nobody ever recognized it. Magnus had only arrived in New York a few years ago. Magnus was yet to find a way to make a name for himself. Many people believed he should go into writing, but Magnus didn't want to write. He wanted to be apart of the war. It would be more fun and definitely more memorable.

"OK, Magnus. Why don't you have a seat?" Jace inquired. Magnus' smile grew and he gladly took the seat that was not occupied by Jace's feet. Magnus nervously tapped his fingers against the table looked around the tavern, though he already examined it when he first walked in. The laughing and giggling from the party of three was progressively getting louder, but Magnus skillfully ignored it. Jace seemed to notice the noise, but only paid little attention to it much like Magnus. Jace then signaled over one of the waitresses and she walked over. Jace quickly downed the rest of his drink.

"Let me buy you a drink." Jace said kindly. Jace turned and told the waitress what he wanted and told her to get two. Jace then turned back to Magnus and put his elbow on the table. He put his head in his hand and looked over at Magnus curiously.

"So, you seemed to be looking for me. What is it that you need?" Jace asked, looking genuinely interested. Magnus sighed and began to tell a story.

"So, i got into a fight with the bursar. He was being incredibly irritable and unreasonable.I was talking to my fellow classmates about the upcoming war. At this point I was still knew to this country, but I knew what i was talking about. The fellow students suddenly froze and ran away. I turned around and there was a somewhat giant man behind me. He looked very angry for some reason. He motioned for me to stand, so i did. The man then began to yell at me and tell me i was wrong and that the war was stupid and the rebels should just go away. That was when i pushed him square in the face. Believe me, he wasn't very happy about. I got suspended for a while, though i have some of the best grades in the whole college" Magnus explained over the course of five minutes. Jace looked quite interested in Magnus' story. At some points in the story he smiled and laughed, yet and some points he looked sad or like he related to what Magnus was saying to him.

"And may i ask what college you attend?" Jace asked. Magnus smiled, and answer King's. Magnus never thought he would actually have a full on conversation with the somewhat famous Jace Herondale. Jace smiled at Magnus, looking actually happy.

Jace and Magnus continued to share stories of their pasts. Magnus didn't mention where he came from, but he did tell stories from the happy parts of his childhood. At this point Magnus had finished his beer and so had Jace. They were both smiling again and were really happy.

"Magnus…" Jace started before he hiccupped, Magnus only giggled in response.

"Magnus, i have some advice for you. You need to stop talking so much and just Smile and look pretty. It's what i do most of the time, and clearly i turned out just fine. People who talk too much always seem to end up at the fields readying for a duel. Usually they don't make it out of the duel alive. I really recommend that you shut up sometimes. And it's not like you couldn't pull off sitting around and looking pretty. If you do what i do, you'll be just fine. Maybe you'll even survive the war, if you get really lucky. I heard that Generals are estimating thousands of deaths from the battles." Jace slowly began to lose track of what he was saying and just rambling on about random things surrounding the war.

Magnus processed what was said to him as quickly as possible so he could refocus on what Jace rambling about. But it seemed to strike Magnus as the worst thing ever that Jace was telling him to basically not be himself. To not be outspoken and loud. Magnus understood Jace's point that it would help himself survive this war, but being quiet wouldn't get Magnus anywhere. If Magnus wanted to be remembered in the history books, he needed to be loud and proud. After finally processing What Jace said, he prepared his argument on the side of speaking out, but Jace had completely lost the subject of the war while Magnus had spaced out. He was now talked about beer and the empty glasses on the table.

The laughing from the table of two men and one woman continued to grow louder and louder until it became insufferable. Even from a few tables away Magnus could tell that they were drunk, even drunker than Magnus himself. The pale man chugged the rest of his beer and let out a weird mix of a yawn and squeak. The slightly greenman and pale girl with white hair laughed and cheered as the pale man began to turn a little green himself.

Jace turned his back for a moment to look at the group. He shot a glare to the group and then turned back to Magnus with an annoyed look on his face. Jace looked generally disgusted by them.

"Remember what i said to you about shutting up and looking pretty?" Jace asked, the annoyed look never leaving his face. Magnus nodded and his look returned to the group of people. The pale man had disappeared for a few moment, but then returned looking slightly more healthy than he did. The laughing grew until it soon became ridiculously loud.

The group finally began to notice the stares coming from Jace and Magnus. They quieted for a moment and shared what seemed to be few words. The pale man stood up and the green man and the woman with white hair both stood up and followed him. The pale man who seemed to be the leader of the group walked over to Jace and Magnus' table. The man then pulled the chair out from underneath Jace's feet, turned it around, the sat down with his chest to the back of the chair.

"What do you want Raphael?" Jace inquired to man sitting on his chair. Raphael signaled for his group to gather around Jace's table.

"I heard you talking and we just thought we would join you. And Jace who is your new friend? i don't recognize him." Raphael asked looking directly at Magnus.

"Magnus Bane" Magnus stated. Raphael and his group stuck their hands out for Magnus to shake. The green man and the woman with the white hair shook Magnus' hand as well and acted quite friendly to Magnus.

"Let me properly introduce myself. Im Raphael Santiago. I've downed two John Adams and i'm working on another." Raphael said. The two fellow members of the group laughed and the woman out her hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Hello, Im Catarina Loss. The best nurse in all of New York. I came here from Spain in hope of getting to put my nurse skills to work with all the wounded soldiers from the war." Catarina explained. She was the woman with the white hair. She also had an accent when she talked that was very noticeable. She was wearing a nurse's dress and seemed to be the least drunk out of the group of drunk misfits. She then turned to the green man, who remained silent. He seemed to be focus on something that was all the across the room. Catarina gave the man a small push, and he completely toppled over. The man was still conscious and responsive, but he didn't look the best. The green in his face was getting more prominent than before.

Catarina let out a squeak of distress and then leaned down and pulled the man to his feet.

"Im Ragnor Fell.I work as a teacher's apprentice. I wanna become a soldier, but the army isn't in the area and there is no way to sign up without them. Don't get me wrong, i love teaching kids but i wanna do something more dangerous. I was think i could maybe a spy. I want our country to be free. Maybe if i survive the war, i could go back to being a teacher and help as many students as i can." Ragnor said sincerely. He was obviously rambling, but he sounded sincere about helping and teaching kids.

"Tells us about yourself, Magnus." Raphael said as he stood up from his chair and helped Catarina place Ragnor in the chair. Ragnor needed to be sitting more that Raphael did and thankfully Raphael realize this before Ragnor toppled over again. Ragnor was seated for only a few seconds before Ragnor stood and ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. Raphael and Catarina look skeptically at the bathroom and waited up until Ragnor returned. He didn't return for a few minutes but when he did he looked less green than before which Magnus thought was a good thing.

"Well, there is much to tell." Magnus confessed and shrugged. Everyone looked unimpressed and disappointed even Jace looked kinda sad that Magnus decided not to share. Everyone quietly sipped their drinks. It stayed this way for a few minutes, it was getting late and other were beginning to leave the bar. Thankfully the tavern still had a long time to go before it closed. The people in the tavern before, were only the first crowd of people. The next crowd of people were most likely going to be tired rebels coming back from battles. This was when Magnus intended to apply for the army. Magnus assumed that Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor were going to apply to the army as well. Maybe Jace would apply if he hadn't already down so.

"I know i told you to talk less and look pretty more, but i meant to do that with authority figures. We are your friends now. You can tell us." Jace said and everyone suddenly turned on him. Raphael, Catarina, and ragnor looked some what sad and gave Jace a disappointed look.

"Why would you say that? Speaking up is what we are fighting for. We are fighting to not be forced into silence by Britain, yet you tell someone to shut and and look pretty. I usually agree with you Jace Herondale, but this time you are really wrong." Raphael said. Catarina and Ragnor nodded behind him. Then all faces turned to Magnus. Magnus remained silent and dropped his head a little bit, looking towards the dirty and sticky floor.

"Magnus, what is your opinion on this matter?" Catarina asked looking directly and Magnus. Magnus slowly lifted his head and looked at the group standing before him. Jace, Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor looked at him expect an answer that would make them happy. Sadly Magnus had to choose which to make happy. It was either impress the man he came here to impress and lose three potential friends and allies in the war, or Make three new friends and allies but make the man he came to the tavern to impress mad at him. Magnus decided to go with what magnus himself agreed with.

"I think that we should speak out against this injustice. I haven't been here in America for too long, but I know we deserve freedom from Britain. I know that speaking up is going to get me to the top, maybe even next to the general. I got here because I wrote, which is some aspects is the same as speaking." Magnus said. The group smile and Jace frowned. It was clear that Jace was only trying to help, but it was made clear that his help wasn't needed. Raphael threw his arm around Magnus as the soldiers began to pour into the tavern.

"What other ideas do you have, Magnus?" Raphael asked. Ragnor and Catarina joined him and together surrounded Magnus. Magnus smiled. He knew this was where he belonged.

End.


End file.
